Biblical Influences
Biblical Verses "And this was why the Jews were persecuting Jesus, because he was doing these things on the Sabbath.", John 5:16. "After this Jesus went about in Galilee. He would not go about in Judea, because the Jews were seeking to kill him.", John 7:1. "Jesus said to them, “If God were your Father, you would love me, for I have come here from God. I have not come on my own; God sent me. Why is my language not clear to you? Because you are unable to hear what I say. You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father’s desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies. Yet because I tell the truth, you do not believe me! Can any of you prove me guilty of sin? If I am telling the truth, why don’t you believe me? Whoever belongs to God hears what God says. The reason you do not hear is that you do not belong to God.”... The Jews answered him, “Aren’t we right in saying that you are a Samaritan and demon-possessed?”... “I am not possessed by a demon,” said Jesus, “but I honor my Father and you dishonor me. I am not seeking glory for myself; but there is one who seeks it, and he is the judge. Very truly I tell you, whoever obeys my word will never see death.”, John 8:42-51 "I and the Father are one.” The Jews picked up stones again to stone him. Jesus answered them, “I have shown you many good works from the Father; for which of them are you going to stone me?”, John 10:30-10:32. "For you, brothers, became imitators of the churches of God in Christ Jesus that are in Judea. For you suffered the same things from your own countrymen as they did from the Jews, who killed both the Lord Jesus and the prophets, and drove us out, and displease God and oppose all mankind by hindering us from speaking to the Gentiles that they might be saved—so as always to fill up the measure of their sins. But wrath has come upon them at last!", 1 Thessalonians 2:14-2:16. Jewish Rejection of Jesus and Jewish Deicide Jesus is rejected in Judaism as a false prophet. "God is not a man that He should lie, nor is He a mortal that He should relent.", Jesus's death contradicts the Torah's description of God. "Yes, you Jews. I say, do I address you; you, who till this very day, deny the Son of God. How long, poor wretches, will ye not believe the truth?", Peter the Venerable. The Jewish deicide is the belief that all Jews are responsible for Jesus's death. Multiple biblical verses have been used to the justification of that belief. This belief had led to the slur "Christ-killer" and to Jewish persecution and antisemitism. The death of Jesus was also officially blamed on the Jews by the Catholic Church. __notoc__ __noeditsection__